El único final posible
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Universo futurista post-DA2027 y DA2032 (no escrito). Kibou nació con la muerte de las flores. Aiko se enamoró de Kibou con el primer florecer de la primavera...


Dejo de escribir porque siento que ya no tengo necesidad de escribir absolutamente nada y de repente me asalta reclamante mi pareja favorita de mi universo futurista. Sí, es el Aibou (Kibou y Aiko). Nunca les di esa historia que me rondaba la mente y sentí que debía dársela. La habría escrito solo para mí, pero ya que compartí el Aibou a través de algunos fics en el pasado decido publicarla también por si a alguien le interesa. Es un fic raro, oscuro, improvisado a la hora de llevarlo a cabo porque la historia base vivía nítidamente en mi mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Seguramente hay muchos errores (escribo en tiempos verbales según me place, por ejemplo) pero honestamente no me importa porque no me lucro de esto.

Y ya siendo un poco banal me hacía ilusión llegar al fic número cien. Un fic número cien raro y de una pareja enteramente mía se siente muy especial para mí.

Ahora os pondré en antecedentes. Kibou (hijo de Hikari) es el portador de la oscuridad y además su alma fue tomada desde antes de su nacimiento por el archienemigo de Tailmon. En DA2027 tiene su rollo oscuro con eso del alma endemoniada y se muere y resucita y blablablá, pero lo supera medianamente decente. Luego está DA2032 (que no está escrito y ya no existe ni en mi mente) pero en el que Kibou se hacía oscuro de verdad, porque elegía él la oscuridad. Se vuelve demoniaco y en ese tiempo Aiko (hija del sorato), portadora del amor, que es una chica testaruda y siempre tuvo gustos un poco macabros (nada grave, era algo humorístico de mis antiguos fics pero se transformó en la principal razón por la que creé esta pareja, en realidad con la edad eso está muy suavizado, remitiéndose solo a las canciones de su grupo punk XD), se enamora de Kibou con el convencimiento de que el amor puede obrar milagros. En DA2032 Kibou supera su fase demoniaca gracias al poder de la luz, el amor, los emblemas, la paz universal y arcoíris de unicornios y blablablá pero Kibou ya no nunca más puede volver a sentirse humano. Menciono también a Tenshi (hijo de Takeru), que es el portador de la luz y por tanto quien tiene un vínculo místico con Kibou.

Es posible que en este fic Kibou esté oscuro-místico nivel Dios (que no demoniaco), pero está sufriendo duras luchas internas. Necesitaba que estuviera así para poder concebir el fic.

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **EL ÚNICO FINAL POSIBLE**

Kibou nació en primavera. No nació con las flores sino con la muerte de ellas. Se le esperaba para el florecimiento del cerezo y su madre fantaseó con celebrar todos sus cumpleaños observando el Hanami. Nunca sucedió porque Kibou esperó a que no quedara absolutamente ni una flor viva en los árboles. Kibou nació con un manto de pétalos pudriéndose en el suelo.

Los pétalos marchitos se retuercen sin queja alguna bajo las ruedas de la moto, que se detiene, apagando el motor casi insonoro. No repara en ellos la chica que la conduce cuando se quita el casco. Su mirada celeste solo está pendiente de contemplar el horizonte.

―¿Qué tal manejé?

Su acompañante baja, quitándose el casco, aireando su media melena castaña. La chica lo observa como si fuera más hermoso que aquel horizonte. Le repeina el flequillo para quitárselo de sus ojos.

―Deberías cortarte el pelo ―Kibou no responde, Kibou casi nunca responde― ¿Me preferirías con el pelo largo?

Aiko se despeina aún más su trasquilado cabello. Nunca se la ha imaginado con un largo que le cubriera por completo las orejas. Nunca piensa en ese tipo de cosas de hecho. No sabe cómo sentirse por no ser capaz de pensar en esa clase de cosas.

―Y bien, ¿te gusta?

Los pétalos ya tienen un color amarillento y arrugado. Los sacude de sus zapatos y mira al horizonte. No necesitaba contemplarlo para saber que estaba ante el mar. Su aroma forma parte de sus sentidos. Su murmullo es el latido de su corazón. El mar está calmo.

―Encontré este lugar para ti.

El joven mira a Aiko, que lleva el uniforme de la secundaria superior. El color celeste combina con sus ojos, al igual que el de la sangre combina con los suyos. Quizá sea una de las razones por las que prefiere taparlos con su flequillo. Si tiene mirada de demonio no quiere que nadie la descubra.

Aiko está agachada, sentada de la manera tradicional, sus piernas largas son visibles hasta más de medio muslo. Extiende un mantel.

―Quería que tuvieras un lugar especial que no fuera el mar de la oscuridad.

Escucha su risa contenida y aunque ya no la mira sabe que sus ojos están posados en él para estudiar su reacción, para pedirle disculpas con ellos en el caso de que se hubiera enojado. Kibou ha dejado de mirar la muerte a sus pies para mirar su alrededor. Es un alto, con árboles de desnudas hojas rojas. Haría tan solo unos días habrían estado repletos del color de la vida que daba la primavera. Hay una bajada considerable hasta el mar, donde se vislumbran algunos ancianos pescando y niños volando cometas.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Aiko ya ha terminado de preparar su pequeño picnic, su Hanami retardado, su celebración de cumpleaños. Observa esa velita puesta en ese pastelito comprado. Todo es comprado, Aiko nunca cocina para él. Ya no sabe si es un recuerdo o una ilusión la vez que cocinó para él. Aiko no era buena cocinera, pero aun así lo hizo. Como todo ni le agradó ni le desagradó. Ella nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

―Feliz cumpleaños.

Sí sonríe para él, aunque él se muestre hastiado. Aunque él la rechace sin apenas gestos.

―Te dije que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.

―Pero yo quiero celebrarlo.

Aiko sopla la vela, ya conocedora de antemano que jamás él la soplaría. Parte el pastelito en dos y le da a Kibou su mitad. Sonríe tanto que hasta el sol podría reflejarse en ella si las nubes no hubieran decidido adueñarse de la tarde.

―Yo me alegro de que nacieras hace diecinueve años. Si no hubieras nacido yo no me habría enamorado y no sentiría esto que siento.

Kibou come sin ganas, al igual que cada una de las acciones que realiza en su vida diaria. Estudia sin ganas, trabaja sin ganas, respira sin ganas, vive sin ganas. Se sienta de manera informal, de cara al mar. El mar le da calma, Aiko lo desestabiliza.

―Toma.

Se vuelve y aunque quiere contenerse para no herirla no puede evitar un resoplido.

―Te dije que nada de regalos.

―¿Alguna vez te he dicho que yo siempre hago lo que quiero?

Aiko sonríe provocativa, mientras él ya ha aceptado su regalo e incluso lo desenvuelve. Es un cd de música clásica. Ese tipo de regalos siempre se los hace Aiko.

―Es una versión del réquiem de Mozart K 626, arreglado para piano. Yo podría tocártelo la próxima vez que vayas a casa pero no lo haría tan bien.

Kibou observa el cd y se da cuenta de que, a pesar de que ella lo hable como si fuera algo cotidiano, nunca la ha escuchado tocar el piano. Ella es una virtuosa de la música, domina como nadie ese instrumento en concreto, siendo denominada en alguna ocasión hasta niña prodigio. Sin embargo, él nunca se ha permitido sentirlo. No sabe lo que le provocaría escuchar esa pieza en su interior. No sabe que gestos hace su rostro cuando toca o si tiene alguna manía en especial antes de tocar. No sabe cómo se siente ella cuando toca. No sabe si ese sonido eclipsaría el murmullo del mar en su corazón.

Lo deja a un lado. Mira al cielo, las nubes se mueven bastante rápido. Por ahí arriba debe soplar un viento que para ellos forma parte de otro mundo.

―¿Serás pianista?

Nunca le pregunta por su futuro ni tampoco por su presente es por ello por lo que a Aiko le sorprende la cuestión. Ella tampoco piensa demasiado en su futuro ni es su presente.

―No digo que no me gustaría pero si me pongo en serio a estudiar piano debería dejar mi banda ―lo mira y sonríe como una niña traviesa― y me gusta demasiado tocar punk.

―The Rippers ―dice al aire él.

―The Rippers ―repite ella añadiéndole agresividad.

Tampoco la ha visto tocar y cantar punk. Tampoco sabe como es Aiko cuando lo hace. Si se viste de manera especial, utiliza maquillaje exagerado o desafina adrede para provocar.

―No tendrás un futuro muy fiable tocando punk ―ella emite un gemido que él interpreta como conformidad. Dobla la esquina del mantel de manera metódica para seguidamente desdoblarla―. Puede que sí lo tengas siendo pianista.

No hay gemido esta vez. Ha dejado de doblar y desdoblar la esquina para mirar un punto fijo del mantel. Hay unos pétalos encima y los retira cuidadosamente uno a uno, aunque estén viscosos y arrugados.

―Siento que cuando canto esas canciones absurdas con sonidos distorsionados y desafines puedo ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Sin embargo, cuando toco el piano cada nota debe ser correcta y a tiempo. Tengo que adecuarme a unas normas para que suene bien. Y todavía no sé cómo puedo complementar ambas facetas porque amo ambas facetas. Las dos forman parte de mí.

Hay un silencio. Kibou tampoco sabe que es lo que conforma a Aiko. Se da cuenta de que no tiene una forma concreta de Aiko en su interior.

―¿Por qué te gusta tanto el mar?

Kibou inspira, escuchando el murmullo que forma parte de su esencia. Siempre lo escucha, no importa donde esté.

―Supongo que porque en el mar puedo ser yo mismo.

Ni tan siquiera está seguro de que exista un yo mismo real en su caso.

―¿Y conmigo?, ¿no puedes ser tú mismo?

Traga dificultosamente intentando conducir esos pensamientos al más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo. Si existe un yo real es un demonio, si con alguien en el mundo no quiere ser él mismo es con Aiko. Sin embargo, ella lo mira como si no le asustara su interior. Ni cuando sus ojos emanaban sangre ella se asustó de su interior. Le desconcierta y le aterra estar cerca de ella.

El mar es fácil de interpretar, es fácil saber lo que busca en ti. Te arrastra y te devuelve vapuleado una y otra vez hasta que un día te arrastrará hasta las profundidades y nada quedará. Le gusta esa macabra seguridad. Le da una paz sobre el resto de sus sentidos. Pero entonces Aiko le mira y no sabe lo que quiere de él. No sabe si lo devolverá vapuleado o si será él quien la arrastre a ella.

Se tensa cuando siente su caricia y le detiene la mano. Ella aprieta el puño pero no retira su mirada de él. Nunca retira su mirada de él. No sabe si es el piano o el punk pero lo que está claro es que Aiko insiste en complementarlo en su vida como sea. Tal vez, él forma parte de todo eso que compone a Aiko.

No sabe cómo se debe amar cuando no se tiene alma, no sabe cómo nadar cuando un remolino le arrastra, no sabe por qué sus dedos arden cuando acaricia su rostro, no sabe por qué la besa cuando lo único que quiere es liberarla.

…

Aiko se enamoró de Kibou la primavera de hacía tres años. No fue un enamoramiento al uso, pero Aiko tampoco era una chica al uso. Podría decirse que Aiko siempre había mostrado un interés especial por el hermanastro de su primo y primo de su eterno enamorado, pero no era cierto. Era posible que a Aiko no le atrajese Kibou por sí mismo tanto como la oscuridad que cargaba su alma atormentada. Aiko creyó que el amor podría repararlo todo y quizá por eso se enamoró de él, para poder encargarse de reparar su alma. No le importó que fuera un par de años mayor, que sus familias estuvieran emparentadas o que decidiera abandonar su humanidad para entregarse a un demonio. Cruzó el mar de oscuridad tan solo por alcanzarlo, tan solo por la creencia de que el amor obraba milagros, y en ese tortuoso camino se perdió en su amor hacia él.

Desde entonces, se prometió que con paciencia y cuidado podría restaurar su alma, podría lograr que algún día la amara y volviera a sentirse completamente humano.

«No vas a volver a ver a ese chico.»

«No es tu decisión.»

Se enfrentó a su padre, la persona que más ama y respeta por defender sus sentimientos, por defender su creencia.

«Ese chico tiene el alma destrozada. No puedes responsabilizarte de devolvérsela. No puedes hacerlo. No puedes condenar tu vida así.»

Ella cree que está bien que tenga el alma destrozada porque eso significa que aún tiene alma. Sería peor si ya careciese de ella. Puede curarla con besos, caricias y sonrisas. Puede curarla si él decide amarla con sinceridad. Puede curarla si comparte un trozo de su propia alma.

«Claro que es mi responsabilidad porque lo amo.»

Lo ama aunque apenas conteste a sus preguntas y se interese por su vida. Lo ama aunque nunca vayan juntos al cine o de compras. Lo ama aunque él solo vea en sus ojos el agua del mar. Lo ama porque Aiko se enamoró de Kibou con el primer florecer de la primavera.

…

Se miran a los ojos por largo tiempo en el que Aiko se pregunta si el rápido latir de su corazón habrá opacado aunque solo sea por unos segundos el murmullo del mar. Se pregunta si sus caricias habrán llegado a rozarle realmente. Se pregunta si la ha amado Kibou, un recipiente vacío o tan solo ha sido golpeada por las olas del mar. Cuando sonríe él vuelve el rostro y arregla su camisa. Ha anochecido y empieza a refrescar. El mar se oye bravo y ya no hay viejos pescadores ni niños volando cometas. Aiko tiene un escalofrío que se siente interno. Aunque se acomode la ropa no elimina esa sensación. Se toca el pecho, donde el latir de su corazón ya se ha pausado.

―¿Estás bien?

No esta segura si lo pregunta por cortesía o porque haya despertado una preocupación real. Le asfixia no estar segura de absolutamente nada de lo que concierne a la persona que ama. Ni tan siquiera está segura de cómo se supone que se debe sentir ahora.

De repente quiere llorar pero no puede hacer esa clase de cosas delante de Kibou. En realidad no puede hacerlo delante de sí misma. Le regala una sonrisa, mientras recoge el mantel. Los pétalos que ya no recuerdan cuando pertenecieron a una hermosa flor están manchados. Kibou termina el trabajo, metiéndolo en su bolsa.

―Yo lo lavaré.

Le entrega su casco pero antes le quita un pétalo de su cabellos. Está podrido también. Cuando piensa que Kibou nunca le quitará un pétalo recién caído quiere volver a llorar, pero se contiene. Ella ha elegido amar a Kibou pese a que naciera con las flores muertas.

Esta vez Kibou conduce la moto. En el silencio, mientras se alejan, Aiko es capaz de escuchar el murmullo del mar.

…

Cuando Kibou llegó a casa, Takeru se tallaba los ojos mientras su hermano dormía en sus piernas con un gorro de cumpleaños aún puesto.

―Kibou, felicidades, fiesta. Kazuki, felicita.

Las palabras inconexas del esposo de su madre apenas alcanzan a Kibou. Entonces su madre alumbra una vela en un pastel hecho por ella. Su madre sí cocina para él.

―No sabía que me esperaban ―dice a modo de disculpa.

―Podrías haber llamado si te ibas a retrasar tanto.

Kibou no mira al esposo de su madre que ya se ha despertado y ya dice cosas coherentes, sí mira de reojo a su hermano que arrastra los pies medio sonámbulo.

―Lo lamento.

Takeru recoge a Kazuki en sus brazos. Kibou tendrá que esperar a mañana si quiere recibir una felicitación de su hermanito porque ya está completamente dormido en brazos de su padre. Cuando lo va a acostar, queda a solas con Hikari.

―¿Tuviste un buen cumpleaños al menos?

Sin soplar, la maestra ya ha quitado la vela y la ha apagado agitándola al aire. Corta una porción para su hijo que este rechaza. Kibou nunca habla con su madre. Todavía se siente culpable por haber nacido cuando las flores ya habían perdido sus pétalos. Si tan solo hubiera nacido un poco antes, justo cuando le correspondía, quizá habría compartido su sonrisa todos los años viendo el Hanami.

Pero increíblemente el ambiente que se crea entre ellos no es incómodo, ni tenso. Es simplemente extraño, como si fueran trasportados a otro mundo donde las palabras estaban prohibidas.

―¡Mi hermanito prodigo decide venir!

El aura especial creada por el venir de las olas se rompe fácilmente. A Kibou todavía le cuesta asumir como ese chico es capaz de quebrar todo lo que le rodea para agujerear en lo más profundo de su interior. Y lo que peor lleva es que no sabe si le molesta o lo siente como una necesitada esperanza.

Hikari esboza una media sonrisa, Tenshi, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra más pequeña secándose el pelo, se apropia de un trozo de tarta.

―¿Eres consciente que he perdido una cita con una chica muy especial por esperarte?

―¿Especial? ―Hikari enarca una ceja divertida.

Tenshi muestra una absoluta seriedad inusual en él.

―Muy especial.

Madre e hijo realizan idéntico gesto casi al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos. Por el gesto de Tenshi la chica solo tiene una parte de su cuerpo muy especial. El joven come otro pedazo de tarta. También ha esperado toda la tarde para probarla.

―No creo que te resulte difícil encontrar otra chica especial, Tenshi.

Hikari ya recoge los platos, mientras Tenshi apura otro bocado.

―No creas, esa clase de chicas solo existen en los mangas ―mira a Kibou, la nata le sale por la comisura de los labios y sonríe en busca de una complicidad que sabe que no va a encontrar― y ya sabes en qué clase de mangas.

Kibou ya considera que ha sido lo suficiente cortés. En realidad ver a su madre y Tenshi conversando le produce algo que podría identificarse como paz. Él le da esa vida que debería dar un hijo. Él tiene eso que Kibou jamás pudo darle.

Al encerrarse en su habitación puede volver a concentrarse en el murmullo del mar, aunque esta vez tampoco es capaz de captarlo con claridad. Siente que algo interfiere y no sabe si le molesta, le agrada o incluso le provoca placer. El rostro de Aiko, el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos. Todo lo turba de una manera que siente inaguantable. ¿Por qué su cuerpo había decidido entregarse al suyo?, ¿era cosa de su cuerpo o también había intervenido su alma?

Respira un par de veces y se concentra en el murmullo del mar. Siempre sosegador, siempre igual. Él no tiene alma, solo cuerpo. Nada salió de su alma, solo de su cuerpo. Es su cuerpo el que siente calor pensando en ella. Él tan solo es un recipiente con forma humana, pero sin humanidad alguna.

Más calmado, pone el disco que Aiko le ha regalado y piensa en el rostro de ella tocando ese réquiem, entregándole su amor al son de ese réquiem, convirtiéndose en un demonio al son de ese réquiem.

«¿Estás despierto?»

Su corazón se calma al recibir ese mensaje. Aiko ya no se deforma, vuelve a ser la chica sonriente y descarada que conduce su moto a mil por hora, celebra sus cumpleaños sin su permiso y combina la pieza más exquisita al piano con gritos punk.

«¿Estás bien?»

«¿Por qué solo me preguntas eso?»

Porque siente que le ha arrebatado algo precioso, algo que nunca podrá recuperar, algo que va más allá de lo puramente físico. Algo que le lleva arrebatando desde que se enamoró de él.

«¿Estás escuchando el disco?»

No responde pero Aiko toma su propia respuesta, algo que no sorprende a Kibou.

«¿Te gusta?»

No le trae paz, ni consuelo y le hace evocarla de una manera retorcida que le casusa desasosiego pero no puede decir que no le guste. Le entusiasma.

«Y el lugar al que te llevé hoy ¿te gusta?»

Kibou se frota los ojos sin sueño y sin molestia. Por un momento siente que ve el mar, pero el que él realmente anhela. Nunca ha querido ir tan directo a él.

«Y lo que hicimos hoy, ¿te gustó?»

Besar a Aiko sin escuchar el mar, concentrado tan solo en su respiración y en sus caricias. Sentir que puede pertenecer a otro lugar y no sentirse perdido. Creer que tiene alma e incluso llegar a sentirla por un instante. No sabe si le gusta o le asusta. El mar es más claro, con el mar sabe a lo que atenerse. El mar solo lo arrastra a él.

«No te sientas culpable por nada. Yo no me arrepiento. Nunca me arrepentiré de nada.»

«Duérmete Aiko.»

…

Aiko no pasaba desapercibida en demasiados lugares. Su pelo rubio con corte desenfadado llamaba la atención. También su manera de ser, pues tenía un descaro amable y educado que resultaba atrayente para mucha clase de personas. No obstante, en la universidad, era su vestimenta de la secundaria superior lo que más llamaba la atención.

Era fácil encontrar a Tenshi en la universidad pues si había un lugar donde no había que buscarlo era en las clases. Su altura, su pelo rubio y su desfachatez también destacaban. Ambos primos, aunque de manera diferente, siempre llamaban la atención. Lo localizó en un corrillo de chicos en el cual él era el centro de la anécdota, como casi siempre. Estaban bajo arboles sin flores, pero tampoco quedaban casi pétalos en el suelo. Los pétalos también duraban poco ahí. Su vida era efímera, su muerte también.

Aiko no es una chica insegura pero simplemente le causa una terrible pereza enfrentar a una panda de universitarios. Más si disfrutan con las anécdotas de su primo, es decir, son casi tan poco interesantes (sentimentalmente hablando) como su primo.

―Aquí está mi primita.

Tenshi seguramente sea consciente de la incomodidad que provoca en Aiko pero Tenshi actúa casi siempre sin pensar. Y fardar de prima guapa con traje de secundaria es algo que simplemente le fascina.

En seguida Aiko es blanco de murmullos y su mente se abstrae en otros murmullos, los del mar, los de Kibou. Kibou nunca actuaría así y eso le produce un agradable sentimiento. Saber que no está con un chico normal. Se siente rara al meditarlo seriamente. Aiko no está enamorada de un chico normal.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿Te vienes a nuestro próximo gokon?

Aiko vuelve en sí con esa propuesta de aquel desconocido y entonces Tenshi actúa, arrastrándola bajo su brazo. Le encanta fardar de prima para luego recalcar que es intocable.

―Lo siento pero a parte de mi prima es la novia de mi hermano.

Aiko no sabe como sentirse ante eso. En realidad, le importa poco lo que piensen esos muchachos. En realidad, era un comentario que en otro momento le haría gracia. Pero hoy, simplemente, no quiere escucharlo.

―Me encanta la cara que se les queda cuando les digo eso.

Tenshi pierde la sonrisa al ver que Aiko no le sigue la broma. Van a una cafetería. Aiko comprueba nerviosamente su alrededor.

―¿Quieres ver si hay micros bajo la mesa también?

Ante el reclamo de Tenshi es consciente de que está dilatando la situación a propósito. No le resulta fácil hablarlo pero necesita hablarlo. Porque es Kibou y la única persona capaz de comprender a Kibou es Tenshi.

―Me acosté con Kibou ―susurra sin mirarlo, no teme su reproche pero a fin de cuentas es una chica y él es su primo mayor adorado. Le da apuro.

Tenshi no contesta de inmediato. Ha perdido la sonrisa y bebé su zumo de manera pausada con la mirada fija en un punto de la nada. Lo deja, exhala y al fin la enfoca.

―¿No tienes ninguna amiga a la que contarle este tipo de cosas?

Aiko resopla enfurecida. Se repeina el flequillo y toma una servilleta para empezar a doblarla. Lo mira seriamente.

―Sabes que es inútil hablar con nadie sobre Kibou ―luego esboza una falsa sonrisa―. Además, ¿no eres mi hermano mayor permisivo y adorado?

Tenshi da un grito de rabia mientras se golpea con ambas manos en la cabeza. Juguetea con el vaso vacío, mira a la barra como si quisiera pedir otro zumo (en realidad un licor, pero por su edad aún no se la servirían). Desiste y vuelve a enfocar a Aiko, que está haciendo añicos la servilleta.

―No sé si quiero saberlo.

―No te voy a contar detalles, tranquilo ―Aiko rezonga, ya empezando a impacientarse.

―Un detalle de tu parte, gracias.

Se instaura un silencio en el que Tenshi le arrebata la dichosa servilleta ya completamente destruida. Aiko se cruza de brazos y observa por el ventanal.

―Solo quiero saber si te ha contado algo, si ha cambiado algo. Si para él significó algo ―susurra, viendo sin ver a una pareja sentada en un banco a través del ventanal.

Al escucharla tan suplicante Tenshi logra apartar sus pensamientos y ordenar sus prioridades. Aiko está enamorada de Kibou. Aiko está en una relación absurda donde nada avanza ni retrocede, tan solo suceden cosas sin saber que está sucediendo realmente.

―¿Qué te puedo decir Ai-chan?, Kibou no es comunicativo, tan solo va a la universidad, va a su trabajo y se encierra en su habitación a escuchar música deprimente ―Aiko no puede reprimir una tímida sonrisa. Existe la mínima posibilidad de que cuando Kibou escuche esa música esté pensando en ella y no en el mar. A Tenshi no le agrada esa sonrisa y se cruza de brazos― y se acuesta con mi prima en sus ratos libres por lo visto.

Aiko pierde la sonrisa de inmediato. Se ruborizaría, pero está tan enfadada que su cuerpo no lo hace posible.

―¿Y con quién te acuestas tú?

Tenshi, sin esperarse ese rápido contraataque se revuelve, pero no llega a contestarle. Entiende que Aiko está pidiendo su ayuda y él no está ayudando en absoluto.

―¿Quieres que hable con él?

El tono dulce y conciliador de su primo le produce una tremenda desazón. Quiere llorar, desea hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Posiblemente desde que se enamoró de Kibou aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo.

―No lo sé ―Tenshi toma su mano, le busca la cara. Ella la vuelve, su voz suena rota―. Ya no sé como llegar a él, le he dado todo lo que tengo, no me queda nada para mí. Siento que choco y choco contra un muro y al principio sentía que rebotaba y que cada rebote lo golpeaba más fuerte y que algún día lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo rompería pero… en realidad solo siento dolor.

―Eh.. ―Tenshi se levanta para colocarse a su lado. Deja que esconda la cara en su hombro y le limpia las lágrimas―, ¡yo nunca lloraré por ningún chico!

Se seca las lágrimas e intenta esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento al escuchar su penosa imitación. Era más sencillo ser una niña de diez años. Todo se veía más claro entonces. Nada dolía. Tenshi le toma la cara. Aiko se embriaga de su calidez y se concentra en su mirada en la que ve un cielo libre, sin murmullos de mar.

―Hablaré con él. Algo conseguiré.

Aiko asiente y vuelve a recostarse contra su hombro. Se deja abrazar.

―Gracias.

…

Kibou nunca se había podido calificar a sí mismo como novio. Ni tan siquiera Aiko lo calificaba como novio aunque no estaba seguro si era por consideración a él o porque tampoco lo sintiese como un verdadero novio. Nunca hacían cosas que pudieran llamarse de novios. Sus citas, si podían llamarse así, se reducían a conducir la moto durante kilómetros para finalizar, siempre, mirando al mar. Kibou nunca se había planteado hacer nada diferente. Kibou nunca pensaba en Aiko realmente, tan solo se limitaba a sentirla. En cierta forma, siempre pensó que esta situación que vivía con Aiko era algo irreal, algo que quizá pertenecía a otro mundo diferente, por ello no se molestaba en pensar cómo se sentía Aiko al respecto de todo.

Tenshi le recordó que Aiko era una humana que compartía el mismo mundo que la mayoría de los humanos. Con un alma verdadera que ya empezaba a debilitarse.

«Aiko no pide mucho: una sonrisa de vez en cuando, un paseo, o que la escuches cuando te habla de sus cosas. Hasta un demonio podría hacerlo.»

Entonces rio, pero Kibou no. Kibou nunca reía, casi nada era capaz de perturbar su estado. Sin embargo, esas palabras lo turbaron seriamente. Pensar en la felicidad de Aiko lo turbaba. Ella le daba todo y él nada porque se había convencido de que era mejor estar vacío que lo que su verdadera esencia podría ofrecerle. Entonces, quizá, desde ese vacío pudiera construir algo que Aiko necesitara.

…

A Kibou no le gustan los bullicios. Eligió los peores horarios de clase en la universidad para evitarlos. Conduce la moto hasta lugares recónditos para evitarlos. Siempre recoge a Aiko en algún lugar alejado de la escuela para evitarlos.

Esa vez esta ahí, entre cientos de estudiantes y el alboroto que provocan. Sus voces le impiden escuchar el murmullo del mar y eso le asusta. Teme perder el control de sí mismo cuando deje de escucharlo por completo. Entonces la escucha y no hay murmullos de mar, ni alboroto estudiantil, tan solo voz. Se siente tranquilo en su interior y eso le aterra todavía más.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Aiko tuerce la cabeza extrañada. No se ve la moto y eso la preocupa―, ¿pasó algo?

―¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Su pregunta ya responde a la suya, pero no deja de sorprender a Aiko. Nunca caminan, tan solo montan en moto sin decir prácticamente nada.

Cuando lo mira, entre tanto estudiante uniformado siente que está formando parte de una película. Estar viéndose así misma paseando con Kibou a la salida de su escuela se siente como algo irreal en su mente. Dura apenas unos segundos, hasta que el alboroto se apacigua y los estudiantes se dispersan. Entonces su novio no uniformado deja de sentirse tan fuera de lugar y ella puede regresar a vivir su vida y dejar de observarla. Lo toma de la mano. Kibou no hace gesto ni de agrado ni de desagrado, tan solo ejerce la presión justa para que la mano de Aiko no resbale de la suya.

Caminan.

―¿Tenshi habló contigo?

Como esperaba, Kibou no responde. Se limita a mirar al frente, como si no tuviera muy claro donde está pero sí donde se encuentra la salida.

―¿Te ha molestado?

―¿Molestar?

Aiko encoge los hombros mientras su mano libre agarra también del brazo a Kibou, juntándose a él lo máximo posible.

―No sé, entendería que te moleste que hable tus intimidades con una de las personas que más te irrita y que encima vive contigo.

Podía imaginar a la perfección a su primo metiéndose con Kibou mucho más de lo habitual. No obstante era incapaz de imaginar a Kibou alterado por ello.

En realidad Kibou ni se había planteado que él tuviera algo llamado intimidad. Tenshi lo molestaba con su presencia porque Tenshi desbarataba el mar y lo hacía deforme. Lo que le molestaba de Tenshi no tenía nada que ver con Aiko.

―Está bien ―dice sin más. Aiko no esperaba mayor respuesta, pero tampoco sabe a qué atenerse con ella.

Caminan durante horas hasta que se detienen, mirando al mar. Aiko se sienta sobre la barandilla del paseo, Kibou no sabe cómo sentirse. Cierra los ojos y el mar se embravece en su interior. Siente una impotencia que le impide respirar, pero entonces escucha un silbido que le da calidez. Cuando abre los ojos Aiko está silbando una melodía que no reconoce mientras balancea las piernas. Al detenerse sonríe, mirando hacia atrás. El cielo empieza a tomar los colores del atardecer.

―¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más interesante?

Por su tono, su sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Kibou entiende a que se refiere, pero en cierta forma sabe que no lo dice en serio. Sabe que ella ya conocería su respuesta. En un grácil movimiento, Aiko se voltea para quedar cara a él. Una ráfaga de viento hace que su falda revoloteé y que el flequillo quede durante unos segundos sobre sus ojos. En cambio el viento actúa de manera diferente con Kibou, despejando su mirada. Ella se repeina y pasa los brazos sobre los hombros de Kibou, quedando enganchada.

―Supongo que tampoco me darás un beso si te lo pido.

Se acerca. Kibou no se inmuta, aunque por segundos su mirada queda sobre sus labios. Ella hace una divertida mueca pensativa para acto seguido darle un fugaz beso.

Salta de la barandilla y se alisa la falda.

―Que solo me beses cuando me vas a hacer el amor te hace todavía más interesante.

Camina como si nada hasta un puesto de dorayaki. Compra dos y le entrega uno a Kibou. Como todo, lo come sin ganas. No es capaz de sacarle ningún sabor. Todo es salado y metálico en su boca. Los labios de Aiko se cruzan en esa sensación como un flas. Ellos eliminan la sal y el metal o por lo menos los opacan lo suficiente como para no notarlo.

―Ahora que empieza a hacer buen tiempo, papá hará una parrillada. Siempre lo hace, ¿quieres venir?

Están caminando nuevamente como una pareja normal. Siguiendo la senda del mar pero sin involucrarse con él. Kibou da otro mordisco, sin mirarla.

―¿A tu casa?

Las olas dejan por momentos su vaivén cuando escucha su risa. La mira y siente que la ve de verdad, que su interior puede verla y sentir esa risa. Con los labios un poco manchados de pasta anko, lo enfoca con una expresión divertida.

―Cuando te pregunto cosas de verdad nunca respondes pero sí respondes a las cosas obvias. ¿Quién te entiende Ki-chan?

Se limpia con el dedo índice y pulgar. Los chupa, se relame los labios y vuelve a tomar la mano de Kibou que automáticamente cambia su dorayaki de mano para tenerla libre.

Lentamente se van alejando del mar y Kibou no puede aguantar su angustia. Es como si nadara y nadara esperando alcanzar una orilla en la que teme lo que va a encontrar.

―¿Eso te haría feliz?

Aiko aprieta más su mano y la acaricia con su pulgar. Mira al cielo sonriente.

―¿Quién no es feliz cuando comparte momentos con las personas que ama?

Kibou desvía la vista y se apura en volver a sentirlo. Debe concentrarse mucho esta vez, le supone un gran esfuerzo pero el murmullo regresa. El mar regresa a crear su vacío.

Él no lo es. Pero posiblemente porque Kibou no es capaz de amar nada.

…

El siguiente fin de semana llovió, el siguiente Yamato tuvo un trabajo inesperado. El siguiente hizo sol, un sol típico de primavera que no calienta, pero ampara del frío. Las nubes sueltas no eran amenazantes y la familia Ishida estaba al completo.

Kibou no se sentía cómodo con su propia familia, mucho menos con otras familias. Hacía tiempo que Kibou no encontraba hostilidad por parte de Yamato, tampoco especial amabilidad. Era una especie de indiferencia cortés sin dejar nunca de estar alerta. Obviamente Kibou pocas veces debía enfrentarse a ello porque él no hacía cosas de novios normales y por tanto no acudía a casa de su novia, ni mucho menos a barbacoas.

Observa la hierba bien cuidada bajo sus pies. Las últimas lluvias han hecho que esté un poco húmeda pero también que tenga un verdor casi envidiable. Es extraño como simple hierba puede reflejar tanta vida a través de un solo color y como él, que dispone de sentidos, movilidad y pensamiento no es capaz de irradiar ni la mitad de vida que aquella planta.

El hermano de Aiko, Yuujou, está junto a su padre preparando la parrilla. Recibe lecciones sobre como realizar las brochetas perfectas. La verdura debe estar cortada a diferente grosor de la carne y no toda la verdura es apta para acompañarla. Hay que ser muy escrupuloso con que tipo de verdura compone tu brocheta porque de lo contrario se quemarían antes de que la carne estuviera a punto, o quedaría dura cuando la carne ya estaría a punto. Kibou nunca imaginó que una barbacoa pudiera provocar tantos pensamientos y conllevase tantas decisiones.

La madre de Aiko habla sobre el próximo florecimiento de los magnolios que será a finales de primavera. No es tan espectacular como los flores que le dan la bienvenida, pero sí más duradero, o más paciente, pues florece incesante durante todo el verano. Aiko la escucha con atención mientras prepara la mesa. Una flor que puede nacer y pudrirse al mismo tiempo debe ser digna de admiración.

Una flor viva que Kibou le pueda retirar del pelo. Sonríe al encontrarse con su mirada y él se acerca. No siente el murmullo, pero tampoco le angustia. No siente nada, tan solo esta ahí, viendo feliz a una chica que dice que lo ama.

―Kibou, ¿qué tal la universidad?, ¿has notado mucho cambio con la escuela?

Kibou está de pie, comiendo una brocheta que no le sabe a nada. Tampoco a sal ni a metal y no sabe cómo sentirse ante eso. No mira a Sora, se concentra en su brocheta.

―Está bien. Son clases, no hay mucha diferencia.

―Pues Tenshi dice que no tiene mucho que ver.

Aiko devora su brocheta y se relame. Ella nota y disfruta hasta la última textura de esa comida. Le agrada saber que ella sí puede sentirlo.

Yamato da media vuelta a un par de brochetas y saca otra que acaba en manos de su hija menor, que se sienta en el jardín húmedo para comerla.

―Pero eso es porque tu primo aún ni siquiera sabe dónde están las clases ―reprime negando, concentrado en su parrilla.

La carne y la verdura deben estar en su punto. Kibou mastica despacio, esforzándose por hallar los distintos sabores. Crear una brocheta como esa es algo delicado y estudiado, por lo que los sabores deben sentirse con facilidad pero él no es capaz de conseguirlo. Le empieza a saber a sal.

―Va a clases de Aikido.

―¿Aikido?, no me imagino a Tenshi practicando Aikido.

Sora mira a su hijo extrañada, mientras agita al aire la brocheta de Tsukino que por impaciente ya se ha quemado la lengua. La sopla un par de veces y se la devuelve. Yuujou sonríe, mientras sirve las bebidas.

―Me dijo que quería ligarse a la capitana del club pero ella le dio una paliza. Aunque después de eso me dijo que sus ganas de salir con ella eran mayores ―hace una mueca extraña. Los adultos niegan y Aiko contiene la risa. Kibou, simplemente, ha rodado los ojos―. Yo no querría salir con una chica que pudiera darme una paliza.

―Es que tú no entiendes los gustos de nuestro primo.

Aiko ya ríe abiertamente, pese al suspiro de su madre y la mirada de reproche de su padre.

―Espero que tú tampoco.

La chica tararea amenamente mientras se mete hasta tres trozos de brocheta de una vez en la boca. Kibou no dice nada, ya no come tampoco. No encuentra el sabor que todos los demás encuentran, por lo que dejara que sean los demás los que disfruten de las brochetas.

De un salto Tsukino ha regresado al campo visual de los adultos. Da un puñetazo al aire quedando a milímetros de la cara de su hermano mayor.

―Yo podría darte una paliza.

―No es cierto Tsuki-chan.

Pero la niña ya ha saltado hasta su siguiente víctima, realizando la misma operación.

―Y a ti también.

Aiko sonríe, todavía tratando de ganar la partida a ese gran bocado. Traga dificultosamente y asiente.

―No lo dudo hermanita.

Otro salto y el puño queda junto a los ojos de Kibou que, en un acto reflejo, le ha detenido de la muñeca con firmeza. Cuando encuentra la sorpresiva y retadora mirada celeste de Tsukino apresura a soltar su agarre. Su pequeño brazo tiene la marca de sus dedos, se lo toca molesta y endurece la mirada.

―A ti también podría darte una paliza.

No necesita mirar a su alrededor para sentir sus fijas miradas. Su desaprobación o quizá su miedo. Lo único que espera en ese momento es que Aiko no le mire de ninguna de esos dos maneras pero realmente no quiere comprobarlo. Cuando Sora saca otro tema de conversación trivial, Kibou se disculpa.

―Necesito ir al baño.

Nunca da explicaciones de a donde va, pero es consciente de la cortesía que debe mostrar ante esas personas. Seguro que es algo que aunque Aiko no espera de él, sí agradece.

Se lava el rostro y mira su reflejo en el espejo. Se lleva el flequillo hacia atrás para concentrarse en su mirada. No ve nada en ella. Ni mar, ni sangre, ni cielo. ¿Qué ve cuando mira los ojos de Aiko? No es capaz de encontrar una respuesta a ello.

La mira a través de la puerta de cristal entreabierta, mientras juega con sus hermanos. Levanta a su pequeña hermana por los aires y cae muy dramáticamente cuando esta le ataca con su super patada. Corre, salta, grita. Es libre, no hay murmullos capaces de eclipsar su risa. Sin ser realmente consciente de su acción ha sacado el teléfono y le ha hecho una foto, justo antes de que ella perdiera la sonrisa al mirarle. La ha perdido, aunque después la ha recuperado. La sonrisa hacia Kibou no es libre. La sonrisa hacia Kibou forma parte de otra realidad que no es la que conforma a Aiko.

―¿Qué haces? ―Kibou guarda el teléfono cuando ella se acerca―, ¿estás bien?

La mira y asiente. No siente esfuerzo en realizar una mueca que Aiko ve como sonrisa. Mira hacia el salón en vez de hacia el jardín, Aiko sigue su mirada y se da cuenta de que está fija en el piano.

―¿Quieres que toque?

Asiente.

―Me haría feliz.

Efusiva e impulsiva ella lo besa sonoramente en la mejilla y se sienta al piano. Kibou observa que estira los dedos de las manos y curiosamente también los de los pies, que primero acaricia las teclas sin producir sonido y después inspira. Entonces empieza la mínima presión para que suenen y su rostro adquiere una expresión de concentración que nunca ha visto. Seguramente sea un rostro que tan solo se pueda ver cuando toca el piano. Concentración y placer. Concentración y liberación.

Kibou lo ve y lo siente, pero no lo va a guardar porque no quiere que ninguno de sus gestos y sus sonidos sean deformados cuando lleguen a su destruida alma. Solo lo ve y lo disfruta en una amarga felicidad, porque mientras la melodía avanza, él va atrayendo los murmullos del mar. Se concentra en ellos y se siente en calma. Ya no la ve, ni la oye, tan solo escucha el mar.

…

Kibou no recuerda que pieza tocó ni tampoco quiere esforzarse en recordarla. No recuerda su rostro cuando lo besó, ni el tacto de su piel cuando la acarició. No recuerda a que sabían sus labios, si en verdad les encontraba sabor. El mar se lo había llevado todo conforme su música lo atrajo. Solo hay mar en su interior.

―Me han echado de Aikido, esa tipa dijo que la estaba acosando. En serio, ¿qué se ha creído?, yo solo acosaría a mi musa ―Tenshi se revuelve contra la almohada―, que complicado es el amor.

Kibou siente esa irritación que solo Tenshi puede provocarle, y no por encontrarlo vegetando en su cama. Tenshi le provoca eso tan solo con su presencia. Él altera su mar, él altera su todo.

―¡Pero hablando de amor! ―da un salto y se incorpora―, ¿qué tal le fue al novio del año? Te veo intacto así que supongo que mi tío aún no sospecha que has desvirgado a su cielito ―lo golpea en el pecho como si lo felicitara por una gran hazaña.

Sin mediar palabra, Kibou le muestra la foto que ha tomado aquella tarde. Tenshi no disimula su sorpresa inicial. Luego ríe divertido.

―¿Y soy yo el acosador?

―¿Qué ves?

Tenshi recoge el teléfono y lo pone junto a su rostro para que Kibou compare.

―¿No es casi tan guapa como yo? ―enarca una ceja tras meditarlo― si fueras gay seguramente estarías enamorado de mí. ¡Angemonoso!

Obviamente Kibou lo ignora, recuperando su teléfono.

―Nunca ríe así conmigo.

Tenshi, que ha abierto el armario y ha empezado a revolver las ropas de Kibou, niega incrédulo.

―¿Te extraña?, eres un aburrido. Nunca tienes anécdotas interesantes que contar, no tienes temas de conversación, no tienes aficiones que compartir, no tienes interés por el sexo ―queda reflexivo, mirando más atentamente una camisa― bueno o eso era antes de: ¡ser el novio perfecto!

Muestra la camisa sobre su torso con entusiasmo. Al verla, Kibou siente como el mar ya se embravece y golpea con fiereza. Su respiración se agita.

―¿Qué haces con eso?

―Conseguí quedar de nuevo con la chica especial y quiero llevar una de tus camisas negras que resalten mis ojos como luceros en la noche.

No espera que Kibou se la arrebate. Siente como se ha enrarecido el ambiente, escucha la respiración de Kibou como algo anormal, ya que es el chico impertérrito. No obstante no se deja llevar por esas sombrías sensaciones y sonríe, intentado recuperar la atmósfera que Tenshi crea y controla.

―¿Es que aún huele a mi prima?

Kibou lo mira a los ojos y ve cómo la mirada de Tenshi cambia ante ellos. Si pudiera mirarse ahora vería sangre seguramente porque es lo que siente. Algo turbulento se ha apoderado de su tranquilo mar. Siente el delicado roce de sus dedos cuando desabrochó su camisa que se vuelven viscosos como la sangre. Sus labios saben a metal y sus gemidos se transforman en gritos de dolor. Tira la camisa para alejarlo de él y cierra los ojos. Busca el murmullo pero no es capaz de encontrarlo.

―¡Mierda Kibou dónde demonios estás!

La voz de Tenshi trae el mar, su respiración se calma poco a poco cuando el vaivén se vuelve uniforme.

―Aiko se conforma con poco pero yo no puedo darle nada, porque yo no soy nada.

―No digas eso.

Kibou siente los brazos de Tenshi levantándolo, sentándolo en la cama. Se concentra en su mirada. Se parece a la de Aiko pero la siente diferente, aunque no quiere recordar que siente cuando ve la de Aiko. Es algo valioso que debe estar en algún lugar muy secreto de su interior para que el demonio no se apodere de ello.

―Intenté serlo. Ser algo que pudiera merecer la pena a Aiko pero no lo soy.

Su voz melodiosa y profunda ya no tiene vida. Tenshi chasquea y aprieta el puño. Luego vuelve a encorvarse hacia Kibou.

―Eso es porque estás todo el maldito día metido en ese mar. Sé que da miedo, pero debes apartarlo de ti y empezar a sentir por ti mismo. Tu alma está un poco destrozada sí, no lo niego, pero eres algo más que el recipiente de un demonio. Tan solo debes convencerte de eso y dejar que tu alma salga a flote y nos dejes reconstruirla.

Sus palabras llegan pero quedan en la superficie del mar y la primera ola las hace desaparecer. Kibou ha recuperado el control o, mejor dicho, el mar ha vuelto a crear su vacío.

―No quiero que nadie vea mi alma. Mi alma se compone del sabor de la sangre y de la satisfacción que siento al ver las lágrimas de mi madre. Mi alma es placer ante el rostro de Aiko retorcido de dolor. Mi alma es oscura y por ello debe quedar en lo más profundo de ese mar. Es ahí donde pertenece.

Tenshi se levanta iracundo, quiere golpearlo pero se contiene. Toma la camisa y se la arroja.

―¡Sí, todo eso queda muy bien como discurso demoniaco!, pero ¿sabes qué?, siento bajarte de tu pedestal del inframundo pero eres un humano como yo. ¡Es ese maldito mar el que trae tus demonios!, ¡tú no controlas al mar, él te controla a ti! ―su tono es más calmo, ya llega a ser triste. Lo mira antes de irse, y siente ganas de llorar― Lo más triste de todo es que la amas. Tu verdadero yo la ama y yo soy el único que lo sé.

Ya solo, Kibou se levanta, guarda la camisa y pone el cd que Aiko le regaló. Al finalizar, el mar ha tragado también aquel recuerdo.

…

Aiko tenía curiosidad por ver los magnolios florecer, pero sabía que aún era demasiado temprano. No le preocupaba especialmente porque iba a disponer de todo el verano para verlos florecer y caer y seguir floreciendo.

La moto llega sin pisar ya ningún manto de pétalos. Se habían desecho entre el sol y las lluvias y ya formaban parte de la tierra o habrían ido a algún otro lugar perdido e inalcanzable. Kibou apaga el motor y se baja quitándose el casco. Su cabello es más corto y ya ningún flequillo impide la visión clara de su mirada. Con energía Aiko salta y se quita también el casco agitando su cabello con una fiereza que se percibe elegante. Aspira el aroma del mar y otea el horizonte. Un par de pescadores, unos niños jugando a la pelota y una pareja paseando. Conforme la primavera se asienta el mar adquiere una vida diferente, pero Aiko no es la clase de chica que piense en esas cosas. Aiko tiene prioridades y por ello ningún mar por bello que sea puede competir con el rostro de la persona de la cual está enamorada.

Se vuelve hacia él, dejando las manos en la espalda en actitud inocente.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ―esboza una sonrisa traviesa que Kibou obviamente no le devuelve.

Él mira al horizonte y ella inspira, imitándolo.

―¿Me abrazaras si te pido un abrazo?

Aiko se recuesta un poco hacia atrás y sonríe de satisfacción al encontrarse su pecho firme. La rodea con los brazos. Ella inclina lo justo el rostro para besarlo. Kibou le devuelve el beso sin ganas. No hay ningún sabor especial ni ninguna clase de estímulo. El mar es calmo y constante.

Miran el mar durante horas. El sol empieza a ponerse al son de una cigarra precoz. Aiko mueve los ojos con avidez como si quisiera empaparse de todo, la mirada de Kibou en cambio es fija e inmutable. El mar que él ve, y el murmullo que él escucha no está en el mismo mundo en el que está ella.

―¿Este lugar es especial para ti?

Aiko se abraza a sus brazos que ejercen la presión justa para sujetarla. La presión que habría resuelto un inerte problema de física. Aiko le pone una presión que proviene de su pasión pero que no varia el estado de Kibou. Ella asiente.

―Sí, claro que sí. Lo busqué pensando en ti y se ha convertido en nuestro sitio. Este es nuestro mar.

Pero es el mar de Aiko no el de Kibou. El mar de Kibou debe ser inalcanzable para una chica como ella. Nunca debe escuchar su murmullo, nunca debe ser arrastrada por él. Afloja los brazos y los desliza por su abdomen hasta quedar colgados. Los brazos de Aiko siguen su camino para atrapar sus manos.

Aiko siente su respiración sosegada, le invade la paz y la tranquilidad. Le invita a relajarse.

―No vamos a volver a vernos.

Las palabras tardan más de lo habitual en tomar forma en su interior. Todavía está presa de su respiración como para poder dar sentido a tales palabras. Queda aturdida unos instantes y por un momento pretende resguardarse dentro de una broma, pero no quiere engañarse de aquella forma. Kibou nunca hace bromas. Le suelta las manos sin ningún movimiento, simplemente dejando que la gravedad haga su trabajo, y se voltea. Al tenerla en frente la mirada de Kibou deja de estar fija en el horizonte para concentrarse en la de ella. No hay nada que él quiere esconder ya.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Es mi decisión.

Su voz es hechizante como si saliera de las profundidades. Se niega a pensar que esa voz no puede salir de un verdadero sentimiento. Aiko niega, ríe con nerviosismo, busca una protección lo más rápido posible. Se pone a la defensiva.

―Me da igual lo que digas, somos una pareja y las decisiones se toman en pareja.

Kibou no desvía ni por un segundo su mirada de ella. Por primera vez Aiko no puede mantenerla, preguntándose si siempre, bajo ese flequillo, la habrá mirado de esa forma. Es como si estuviera ante algo que no es capaz de reconocer.

―No somos nada Aiko. No vamos a volver a vernos.

Le hace un gesto de furia con las manos para que calle. Él nunca habla, ¿por qué de repente habla para decirle algo tan cruel? Niega y niega rememorando cada momento a su lado. Nunca sintió este frío, nunca hubo este vacío. No es Kibou quien habla, no el que ella ama. Respira y deja a un lado su furia. Debe ser racional y buscar una solución racional.

―Te has presionado. Es eso. Sé que lo has hecho por mí y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, yo estoy bien como hasta ahora. No necesito que vengas a las barbacoas de mi familia ni que me escuches tocar el piano. No necesito besos, ni caricias, ni sonrisas ―le regala una sonrisa y le angustia no ver un cambio en su rostro. Kibou no es expresivo, pero de alguna forma ella entendía cuando algo estaba bien o mal en él. Aprieta la mandíbula, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

―¿Qué ha sido hasta ahora Aiko? Hasta ahora no ha sido nada ni nada será nunca. Si no hay risas, ni barbacoas, ni música, ni besos, ni caricias es que no hay nada. No hay nada porque yo no soy nada.

La chica vuelve a negar, ya incapaz de reprimir sus lágrimas. Kibou piensa por un instante que si las lamiese le sabrían a sal y no sabría diferenciar cual era el sabor real. Eso le desestabiliza y por ello apresura a dejarse arrastrar por el murmullo. Aiko hipa.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿no fuimos nada aquí?, ¿yo no fui nada para ti?, ¿no sentiste ni por un momento mi amor?

El chico gira el rostro para enfocar el mar. Necesita concentrarse mucho para no perderse del camino. Si se permitiera el lujo de sentir su amor se transformaría en algo grotesco que lo atormentaría. Quiere conservarla como es, aunque deba ser lejos de su ser. Aiko debe seguir siendo esa luz idealizada que podría estar en la orilla, que alguna vez iluminó su oscuridad.

―Te llevaré a casa.

―¡No! ―Aiko está enfadada, desconcertada, perdida. Durante años ha estado golpeando un muro y ya no sabe hacer otra cosa, quiere seguir golpeándolo, aunque no sea capaz de levantarse cuando rebote―, ¡estamos hablando Kibou!

Vuelve a enfocarla, su mirada se endurece. Aiko contiene la respiración, pero no por temor. Por mucho que él lo piensa ella no lo teme. Nunca lo temerá. Se muestra expectante porque está reaccionando y bajo sentimientos, aunque sean de furia, podrá alcanzarlo, podrá eliminar por fin ese maldito mar que los separa.

Alza la mano, quiere acariciarlo.

―No me toques ―Aiko detiene la mano en alto, como si un campo poderoso e invisible hubiera salido de su boca. Hay sangre en su mirada―. Tus caricias me repugnan.

Su mano queda inerte y su mirada fija en la de él. El muro se ha resquebrajado y ha caído sobre ella. Ya no puede pensar si miente o dice la verdad. Ya no puede pensar si es su verdadero yo o un fraude endemoniado, ya no puede pensar nada porque el mar ha nublado sus ojos. Ella no es nada para él y él no es nada para ella. Juntos forman una nada.

…

Hacía rato que los niños se habían ido, así como los pescadores y los paseantes. La noche era cerrada sin luna, sin estrellas, sin nada. Todavía refrescaba por las noches, pero Kibou es incapaz de sentir esa clase de frío. Parado ante el mar, solo quiere escucharlo, pero no puede hacerlo. La mirada de Aiko, ese precioso tesoro que quería resguardar se ha resquebrajado ante sus ojos. Se ha deformado, se ha teñido de sangre y se reído en su cara. Él mismo se ha arrebatado lo único que quería proteger. Se quita los zapatos y los calcetines para poder sentir la arena húmeda entre los dedos de sus pies. Camina, solo camina. Es hora de hacerse uno con el mar.

―¡Kibou!

Se detiene al escuchar su voz. Las olas débiles golpean sus tobillos. Cuesta que penetre en él esta vez.

―¡Mierda!, ¡qué ha sucedido!

Kibou siente como se desvanece entre el mar. Es incapaz de saber que ha sucedido. Sucedió que una chica se enamoró de él pese a ser una persona destruida. Sucedió que una chica le amó y le mostró los colores del mundo. Sucedió que una chica le hizo sentirse humano. Sucedió que eligió el mar, antes que el amor de esa chica.

―El único final posible ―susurra y siente como algo se desgarra en su interior.

Es un grito de una canción punk y un sobrio réquiem, es un gemido y una risa y un pétalo vivo sobre su cabello. Es un motor a todo gas y el sonido del mar, el mar verdadero que Aiko podía escuchar y sentir. El mar que quiso regalarle y él rechazó. Es su sonrisa desapareciendo y su mirada que no reconoce, porque ella ya no sabe ante quien está, porque ya no es el chico que ama.

Son saladas, las siente cuando entran en su boca. Sus lágrimas son saladas, pero no saladas como el mar. Es capaz de sentir un millón de matices en sus lágrimas, igual que era capaz de sentir un millón de caricias en su mirada. Cae a la arena y las olas golpean con más fuerza. Llora, llora, y llora, pero por mucho que llore el mar no viene a su encuentro. Se siente solo, perdido, hasta su mar le ha abandonado.

Siente unos brazos rodeándole con fuerza, tanta que incluso le provocan dolor. Está bien sentir dolor, eso significa que no es una nada, eso significa que en realidad sí la amaba.

―Déjame, cuida de Aiko, por favor ―susurra, pero Tenshi intensifica su abrazo. Llora a su lado y siente sus lágrimas formar parte de las suyas.

―No te preocupes por Aiko. Ella es fuerte, tú no.

En esa deriva encuentra por fin a su yo mismo y no necesita un mar para cubrirlo. Su yo mismo es Kibou, quien nació con la muerte de las flores y renació cuando se enamoró de Aiko. El mar se aleja, el murmullo se disipa y todo queda por fin en una verdadera calma. Saliendo de las profundidades escucha su risa, siente sus caricias, y se pierde en su mirada.

- **OWARI** -


End file.
